


Naraku/Kohaku idea, need opinions

by Inufan12



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Not a Story, opinions needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inufan12/pseuds/Inufan12
Summary: Not a story just need opinions for a possible story.
Relationships: Kohaku & Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Naraku/Kohaku idea, need opinions

Hello there, as the summary said this isn't a story but I rather would like to gather opinions based on an idea a friend of mine has for one, which could cause problems depending on what people Think. He asked me to submit this as he's worried about doing it himself. Now the idea is an AU version of Inuyasha where Kohaku comes into Naraku's service. Now in canon when that happens Kohaku is 11, that's too young for his tastes. It was decided to make him 14 as that is the final age range in the end of the series. Now when Kohaku arrives he is greeted by Naraku, who is lust driven by the boy's appearance, as puberty hasn't been kind to him. He still retains the body of a child, despite being taller. Meaning he has no body hair of any kind beneath his neck. Naraku then starts "advancing" on his newest servant, doing perverting things to him, like touching, groping and sexual acts. 

All of this accumulates into Kohaku being "deflowered". Kohaku is hesitant and at times unable to stop these advances as he has to endure his new master. That's basically it, Naraku slowly making advances at almost child like Kohaku. Now before many of you say something remember there are stories where Kagome has similar things happen and in canon she is 15. And also those who say it's a pedo kind of story remember it's fiction, not real. Me or my friend are in no way like that in real life, i'm just biting the bullet for him so he can express his idea. It's a story idea that came to him and he is worried about developing it in fear of backlash. He just wanted your opinion about it, and if you would like to see the idea posted here. 

Now please give your opinions on the story and if you want to see it or not. If enough negative responses or the like come then he won't make it. 

Now, your thoughts?


End file.
